Control
by adelheid23
Summary: Originally posted on AO3. Takes place during 4x16. Klaus and Hayley never get very far. He finds release with a certain witch instead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So, this was originally posted on AO3 (you can find it under the same name) and I decided to upload it here too. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Control 

Hayley set down the glass of scotch and traced her fingers over the canvass.

"I'm taking this with me," she announced to no one in particular.

"Ah, the brooding one, the one that reveals the depths of my "dark soul" ?" Klaus quipped, rolling his eyes. He was standing some feet away, arms folded, watching the little wolf carefully.

Hayley snorted. "You don't have a soul."

Klaus gritted his teeth impatiently. "You know, I've played this little charade long enough. I've been a perfect gentleman. It's your turn to tell me about Katarina."

"What, calling me a lady and treating me to some fancy food gets you off the hook for trying to kill Tyler?"

"No, but _saving_ your life, _sparing_ Tyler's and _not_ killing you should be enough."

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you have a point."

Klaus smiled invitingly. "Well, then, we're getting somewhere."

"But I can't really tell you anything," Hayley sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus' expression turned sour.

"Is this another game, love?"

"I wish. Katherine compelled me. She knew she couldn't trust me, so she swore me to secrecy, the vampire way."

"And you just let her do it?" Klaus spat in derision.

"Didn't have much of a choice. She's a 500-year old vampire."

"Well, sweetheart, I'm a 1000-year old vampire. Let's see if Katarina's little mind tricks stand against _my_ brand of persuasion."

Hayley turned on him angrily.

"You don't understand. She compelled me to kill myself if anyone tries to get it out of me."

Klaus raised an eyebrow unfazed.

"If I get the information I need before you die, I'll call it a bargain."

Hayley chuckled bitterly. "You really are a jackass, through and through."

"I'm only doing what your _friend_, Katarina, has done to you and countless others."

"Do you think I'm happy with what she did to me? Do you think I don't want her to _suffer_? She lied to me."

Klaus shook his head, as if she were a lost cause.

"You made the mistake of trusting her in the first place, love. That's on you."

"And I'm already being punished," she retorted, incensed. "I don't need your condescension. I need your protection."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think you're worth protecting if you can't give anything in return?"

Hayley smiled.

"Katherine may have compelled me about her whereabouts. But she was sloppy about other things."

Klaus' eyes were lit with interest again.

"Well, well, little wolf, it seems I've underestimated you."

"Wouldn't be a first."

"_Don't_ waste my patience this time."

"You think Katherine's a small fish, don't you? I mean you didn't care about her before. You obviously want to get to her because of Silas."

"And what would you know of Silas?"

"I know he's your real target right now. And I know how you can get to him."

"If you are referring to that idiotic necromancer -"

"Shane's dead. I know _that_ much. I've worked with him in the past. I tend to keep tabs on people like that. But Bonnie Bennett isn't. In fact, she's right under your nose."

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What does that nasty little wench have to do with this?"

"Aren't you curious why Shane had her wrapped around his little finger?"

Klaus took another sip of his drink, trying to hide the unsettling feeling of having missed something.

"I believe she aided in raising Silas," he replied flatly.

"That's only half of it. She's a direct descendent of Qetsyiah. You know, Silas' partner in crime. Now that he's awakened, he's gonna want his sidekick back, _if_ he hasn't reached her already."

Klaus mulled over her words for a period of time.

"Tyler told me she tried to kill you," Hayley continued, hoping to garner a reaction from him. "But then he told me she also saved you when you were diseccated. Kind of contradictory, don't you think?"

Klaus looked up, the full meaning of her words finally sinking in.

"Yes... the little witch did save me. She even preserved my body. I believe she angered the spirits when she brought me back. She needed me alive for the vampire line."

Hayley smirked. "Well, there's your upperhand."

Klaus smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You mean to tell me I could manipulate her _against_ Silas?"

"It's worth a shot."

"It seems you're not worthless, after all, little wolf."

* * *

Bonnie was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling absently. She would have wanted to get up and do something, but she felt powerless, drained.

Elena had texted her half an hour ago.

Apparently, she was throwing a party.

In her experience, that meant bad news. Elena was probably not coping very well.

But Bonnie couldn't be bothered to care very much right now. Her mind was too full with everything else going on.

It was funny, Elena had switched off her humanity, but sometimes she felt she had done the same.

Except it was the other way around. In her case, she felt so much that she literally felt nothing. There was so much hate and anger and bitterness and pain, that she couldn't bring herself to feel any of them. Shane had sown the seeds of discontent, of doubt, of darkness. And Silas was now reaping the fruit.

Dark magic flowed through her veins freely, making her burn with anticipation for what was to come, what she would do with it.

She wanted to indulge in it, like last time, wanted to lose herself in it, wanted to make someone bend to her will.

She sighed, fluttering her eyelids shut.

She knew she couldn't. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't afford to become so unhinged that she forgot who she was. She was Bonnie Bennett. She was supposed to be the adult.

Why was everything always forbidden to her?

Why did Elena get to have _fun_?

Why did everyone get to let go, except her?

Would it be so terrible if she did that for one night?

She was almost tempted to summon Silas.

Halfway through that line of thinking, she heard a knock on her door.

Odd. She'd told Matt she was fine and she certainly didn't want any company now.

Dragging herself out of bed, she shuffled downstairs morosely.

Whoever it was, they'd better have a good reason for calling this late.

"You."

She gaped, her mouth flying open.

Klaus Mikaelson was standing on her porch. And he was grinning at her.

The world must have gone mad.

"Evening, love. All alone?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by to see how the witch who foiled my plans is doing."

"Are you here to get even? Cuz I doubt you'll get to raise a single finger against me."

Klaus chuckled. "Because you will confine me to someone's living room again?"

"No, that's child's play. This time, I'll burn you alive."

Her voice was low and dangerous. She had bottled up a lot of frustration that had been given no outlet.

She almost wished he _would_ try something, so she could use her dark magic on him and let it escape its bounds.

Klaus' smile widened.

"That's more like it."

"I'm not joking, Klaus."

"I'd never jest with you, Bonnie. Witches are not to be trifled with."

"They're quite deadly. The deadliest kind of creatures, actually," Klaus added, drinking her in. She had bed hair and she was wearing nothing but a long, oversized T-Shirt. Something about her was extremely inviting. He wondered he hadn't noticed before. "That's why I like them."

"You wouldn't like _me_."

"And why is that?"

"Because I wouldn't kill you. You'd want me to do it. That would be too easy."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"After everything you've done to me and the people I love, you don't deserve death."

Klaus took a step closer, his feet standing on the edge of her threshold.

"What do I deserve then, love?"

"Torture."

Something stirred deep within him at the sound of that word coming from her lips.

"And you'd be the one to do it?"

"No one else seems capable," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus smirked.

"Oh, Bonnie, why did I not meet you under different circumstances? We would have got on splendidly."

"What do you want, Klaus?" she asked, stiffly. She did not like where this conversation was going.

"Just to show my appreciation. Lately, I've realized how dismally I've treated you. I never really got to show my gratitude."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

His voice was too sweet, his smile too alluring.

"What brought on this sudden change?"

"Sudden change? Why, you insult me, love."

"I stand by it."

Klaus sighed dramatically.

"I suppose it was the funny realization, _Bonnie_, that the only creature in this miserable town who never betrayed me is you. My brothers, my sister, the Salvatores, your mortal friends... they have all, at one point, played me for a fool. Not you, though. You've always honoured our deals. For that, I respect you."

"I don't want your respect."

"No, but you have it, either way. I only want you to understand that I value what you have done for me."

"I did not do it for _you_."

"No, but you remained loyal, all throughout. Loyalty is a very rare flower."

Bonnie had nothing to say to that. She searched his eyes, trying to get at his true intentions, but she could not decipher their meaning.

"We are not so different, you and I. You know what it feels like to be betrayed, time and again. People like us always seem to be at disadvantage. We give too much and receive little."

Bonnie shook her head, stepping back.

"I am nothing like you."

"Aren't you? I've met witches like you. I've even met Bennett witches. None of them seem to possess your talent for magic. And it must frustrate you endlessly that someone as powerful as you must censor herself."

Bonnie's expression darkened with resentment. His words were beginning to affect her.

"Imagine my frustration before the curse was broken. I was a hybrid who could not take advantage of my true potential. Just like you."

Bonnie felt a shiver run down her spine at the memory.

"I would have killed you that night."

Klaus smirked. "If only my brother hadn't _betrayed_ you. It all comes down to that, doesn't it, Bonnie?"

She stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"You know nothing about me," she spoke at length.

"Perhaps. But I know more about you than your friends, your family, _Silas_."

Her head snapped up in shock.

"What do you -"

He stepped back, suddenly, lifting his hands in a non-committal gesture.

"It's only a pity to see someone like you waste away in this sad little house, in this sad little town with these sad little people."

_Silas isn't like that_, she thought, remembering what he'd told her._ We are the beginning._

As if reading her mind, Klaus added matter-of-factly,

"_He_'s no different, whatever you tell yourself. He will use you and throw you away. Just like everyone else."

Bonnie glared at him. Her face betrayed the turmoil inside. Klaus knew his silver tongue had gotten to her.

"Leave."

"As you wish, love. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

* * *

After he left, she tried in vain to find her peace of mind again. She had been stirred out of her passivity. She could not remain unaffected.

Bonnie now almost missed that empty state she'd fallen into, that sweet absence.

She could not lie down. She could not think. She paced her room up and down, her mind ablaze.

She wanted to _act_. She wanted to hurt him, hurt him for saying all those things to her, for planting doubt.

She knew deep down that Silas was no good for her, but she had wanted, if only for a moment, to trick herself into thinking that someone actually wanted her for her, that someone looked at her with the same appreciation and adoration that the Salvatores looked at Elena.

She remembered Silas' promises.

_We will go far away from this place. We will unlock the secrets of death together. We will raise the dead. We will punish the living. I will expand your magic. You will never be ruled again._

His eyes had always been cold, lifeless. But she had been their center. And she had felt powerful.

Now, though...

Nothing seemed to matter anymore, except release.

Release from the prison that was her mind.

Her phone suddenly buzzed. She had received a new message. It was from Matt.

_Hey, Bon. Just checking in to see if you're okay again._ _Call me back._

She threw the phone away, annoyed. She knew Matt meant well. He was probably the only one who still cared about her. But he treated her as if she were a porcelain doll, fragile, breakable.

She didn't need to be checked on.

Hell, she didn't need _anyone_.

All she needed was to get out of this house.

* * *

He was in the middle of a new sketch when he felt her standing at the door. For a moment, he stood perfectly still, waiting to see what she would do.

A wide grin spread across his lips. She had stepped inside.

Her magic was reverberating against the walls, sending mixed signals. She was undecided, he could tell.

Maybe all she needed was a little _push_.

"Nice to see you've reconsidered," he whispered into her hair, his fingers leaving goosebumps on her arms.

She cursed under her breath. He had a way of sneaking up on people.

"Don't get any ideas. I only came to talk," she said, inching away from him. She wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. Not because she was afraid. But because she didn't trust herself at the moment.

Her reasons for coming were still a mystery, even to her.

"No."

She could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

"No what?"

"We are not _talking_."

Her throat had gone dry. He was staring at her a bit too intensely. She wasn't used to that king of hungry look. His eyes had turned into liquid amber.

"Then I'd better leave."

He grabbed her upper arm and yanked her towards him.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Don't make me zap you into the next century," she warned, glaring daggers at him.

"Nothing's stopping you, love. Do it, if you want me to let you go."

His fingers applied pressure to her skin. She almost yelped.

And yet, she remained still. Something inside her had frozen up. Her brain had stopped functioning. Everything was a fog. Maybe it was that ravenous look, pinning her down. Maybe it was his mouth, hovering over hers. Maybe it was the fact that Klaus was easy on the eyes. Maybe it was the feeling of freefall she was currently experiencing.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked huskily, his other hand traveling to the front of her shirt, reaching her neck, where his fingers settled against her jugular.

Her pulse had gone haywire.

"I think you want someone to zap _you_."

She wanted to shake her head, deny it, say anything that might stop this train wreck from happening.

Because it was a train wreck.

Jeremy had just _died_. She was supposed to grieve. She was supposed to hope that he would come back to her in the end, that they could go back to...back to what?

To what they had before?

Before he cheated on her with a ghost?

Gritting her teeth, she pushed her chin up and looked him straight in the eye.

"So zap me."

Next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers and he was attacking her, their teeth clashing, biting into her tongue viciously, tasting blood.

She responded with equal intensity, sending a jolt of magic through him as her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him towards her.

His tongue sank into the folds of her mouth and he anticipated entering other folds, opening her completely.

As for Bonnie, her head was swimming. She hadn't properly kissed someone in ages. The thrill was intoxicating.

He tasted like death and poison.

He had already ripped the buttons of her front shirt and torn most of it off, when her fingers started tugging painfully and he had to pull back from the kiss.

That is when he felt the familiar dull sting in his brain. It began as a shudder and slowly turned into an earthquake.

She was giving him an aneurysm.

He snapped his eyes shut. His knees were buckling. Multiple aneurysms.

And then her hands landed on his chest and he was pushed with the strength of a hurricane, right against the wall, crashing into a table.

"You ruined my shirt." Her voice was low and almost petulant.

Klaus was just picking himself up from the floor, ready to show her who was going to be the alpha in this tryst, when he stopped, mesmerized at the sight of her slowly taking off her jeans. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, throwing him a careless look.

"You're going to pay for that."

Her jeans fell in a heap on the floor.

Klaus stood, transfixed. He couldn't predict her next move.

He didn't think anyone could surprise him anymore. Not after hundreds of women.

Bonnie stepped up to him with a foreign expression on her face.

Without waiting for his response, she slammed him back on the table with only one hand.

Klaus' eyes widened as he felt her dark magic skim the surface of his skin, like a sharp blade, making small incisions. Only, it did not hurt. The pain was not unbearable.

It was actually...

She hauled his shirt over his head and pressed her mouth to his torso, earning a sharp intake from Klaus. Her hair was tickling his skin. She had always secretly wanted to know what it would be like to bite into someone, like a vampire.

Her teeth grazed the tender surface before sinking in completely.

She was biting him. She was biting him hard. So hard, in fact, that she drew blood. The red drops trickled down her chin and she smirked at him, as if they were one and the same, as if she were the hybrid and he were the witch.

Her lips landed on his again, forcing him to taste his own blood. She was kissing him furiously, pounding into him with a desperate need.

He tried to lift himself up to gather her in his arms, but she pushed him back roughly and started unbuttoning his pants.

"A bit too eager, aren't you, love?"

"Who told you you could speak?"

Her eyes were now completely dark, her smirk twisted and unrecognizable. Dark magic was pulsing through her at high voltage.

Klaus growled, both aroused and frustrated by her domineering manner. He rarely let himself be controlled to this degree.

Grabbing her hips angrily, he tried to pull her down, but she wouldn't let him, seizing his hands and instead guiding them to her bra.

"Make yourself useful," she spat.

She was blocking everything out, every memory, every death, every sacrifice. She was here and now and all she cared about was the feeling of his hands on her breasts.

He started kneading them, feeling their weight in his palms, fascinated by the soft mewls she was making as she ground against him.

Her hair fell into his face. He saw an ocean of black engulfing him, suffocating him from within.

Maybe he should let her have this. Just this once.

Her victory over him.

But he couldn't give up control so easily. He needed to be in control. He couldn't have it any other way.

Twisting his head away from her locks he grabbed one of her nipples between his teeth and bit into it, letting his tongue swirl around it.

He was satisfied to hear her moan throatily as he tugged at it playfully.

He was about to move to the other one when she grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

"Take everything off."

She had been struggling with his jeans and she was getting impatient.

Klaus grinned slyly and threaded his finger around her panties, pulling them down her thighs, excruciatingly slow.

Bonnie glared at him.

"Oh, you meant mine, sweetheart?"

Before she had time to react, one of his fingers was inside her.

She gasped from the contact.

No matter how bold she was acting at the moment, she knew she was still somewhat inexperienced. She had only slept with Jeremy a couple of times and he had been very straightforward and boyish about it.

Klaus wasn't straightforward or _boyish_ by any means. Nor was he gentle.

He viciously started flicking his finger back and forth inside her, eliciting a powerful shudder.

Sometimes he went faster, other times extremely slow, not letting her adjust with a constant rhythm, not letting her get comfortable, keeping her on the edge as he watched her grind her whole body against his finger.

He grinned. This was real power. He didn't even need to be on top.

He added a second finger. Her head fell back in pleasure and pain.

Her own fingers wrenched the necklaces he wore around his neck and pulled them towards her until she broke one in half.

But he kept going at it, watching her intently.

The pressure building up in her belly was about to explode, when he suddenly withdrew his fingers and stopped completely.

She opened her eyes in disappointment.

"What are you doing?" she asked, caught off-guard.

"Taking back what is mine," he growled, flipping them over.

She fell back against the wood with a thud, as he positioned himself at her entrance, his clothes discarded on the floor.

She was already completely wet from his previous ministrations so he entered her quickly, pushing himself into her with such need as if all his life he had been deprived of this one thing, this one haven.

Her thighs instantly closed in around him, locking him inside her, dragging him further within. She was still tingling from his fingers, so she gave up on trying to control him and focused on her own pleasure instead.

Klaus' breath hitched as she moved her hips against him in such a way that would drive anyone with less self-control mad. She was incredibly tight, but fluid and flexible at the same time.

It was, oddly enough, a perfect fit.

But he didn't _want_ this to be a perfect fit. And she did not want it either.

He started pounding into her mercilessly, enjoying the way her entire body shook with each thrust, as if she was about to fall apart.

If, before, she had tried to hold back her moans, she was downright screaming now.

But she wasn't calling his name.

He wrinkled his nose. He wanted to hear her call his name, over and over again. Nothing else would do.

Yanking her hair, he pulled her up with him and resting one palm one her thigh and the other on the table, he started kissing her neck, trying to find the right spot, the most sensitive spot he could rip into.

She tilted her head back, allowing his tongue to leave a cool trail down her burning skin, not guessing his true intentions.

Klaus paused briefly, taking a moment to drink her in.

Her skin was glowing from within, as if she were on fire. He wondered if she tasted like chocolate.

When he sank his teeth in, her world suddenly turned upside down.

She started screaming in pain, her magic pouring out of her like a torrent. She clawed at his back, her fingers digging into his shoulders, but she didn't push him away, almost as if she had decided to embrace the nightmare, no holding back.

Klaus knew that it only hurt in the beginning.

She tasted like honey and caramel and it made his head dizzy, even if he had barely whetted his appetite.

As the pain slowly subsided and a new feeling enveloped her, the exact opposite happened to him.

The dark magic traveled through her blood and made his whole body quake, his mouth becoming numb, his teeth sucking in a deadly poison.

But he wouldn't, he _couldn't_ stop.

Both his hands now gripped her back and she held onto him just as tightly, letting him bleed her dry.

Their hips moved chaotically, desperately, as the blood flowed from one to another.

And when she came first around him, walls pulsating, squeezing him of all his strength, he felt the beginning of a new aneurysm, making his blood vessels pop with sweet release.

"Klaus!" she yelled almost against her will, threading her fingers through his hair. "Klaus!"

His name on her lips, calling him out with such raw force, undid him.

He removed his mouth from her neck and groaned gutturally into her shoulder as aneurysm and orgasm took over at the same time.

It was as if two parallel worlds were clashing; one made of light, the other born in darkness. But you never knew which was which.

Eventually, he found her mouth and he kissed her fully and deeply, blood and saliva mixing.

She kissed back hungrily, lapping all the blood, as they fell into a sweaty heap on the table.

Klaus' head landed in the hollow between her breasts. Her hands were still in his hair. They were both panting heavily.

They spent a full minute in this manner, trying to regain a sense of what had just happened.

They had both been through hell and back.

"You are quite something, love," Klaus murmured, lifting himself up. She lay underneath him, glowing even brighter, a shy, almost innocent smile on her lips.

For a moment, he was at a loss for words.

And then, quite abruptly,

"Bite me. Bite me again."

Klaus' mouth fell open. He recovered quickly, though.

A mad grin on his lips, he lowered himself and blew cool air on her stomach, making her insides churn with anticipation.

"And _where_ should I bite you next, sweetheart?"

This time, his mouth hovered over her pelvic bone, setting her skin aflame.

"Anywhere. Everywhere," she let out throatily.

Klaus chuckled darkly. Witches were always deadly. Always.

"And Klaus?" she said, yanking him up by his hair.

"Don't call me sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: so, by popular demanded I give you a second chapter to Control :) your reviews were so lovely and encouraging that I just couldn't let you down. At least I hope I haven't. Thank you so much to all reviewers, anonymous or not, for the support. I was shocked to receive so much positive feedback! You rock!

I hope you like this one too :)

* * *

Her toes curled up in pleasure as her head fell back on the pillow. She was not usually one to swear, but Klaus was doing things to her that seemed impossible.

"Holy shit!" she cried, shutting her eyes as if she were in pain. It was the opposite of that.

Klaus grinned, pausing briefly over her clit to admire her reactions.

His tongue swiped it clean once more. Then it dug ferociously between her folds, lapping at her juices.

Bonnie groaned, turning her head sideways.

They had moved to his bed because wood was not exactly comfortable and Klaus had told her he was not even close to being done with her.

"That's not your say, _vampire_," she had corrected him hotly.

"Then tell me to stop."

Obviously, she had not managed that.

He had followed up on her demand, though. He had bitten her twice more. Once, under her left breast. It had hurt much less than the first time and she had quickly found herself lost in the bliss of that piercing feeling.

The second, on the inside of her right thigh. This had been more keenly felt and she had derived more pain and more pleasure from it.

He had fed her his own blood to make the wounds heal quicker, but he had left the cut in her thigh open, as if marking her.

Usually, he liked to mark future victims, girls who would not survive the night.

Bonnie was an exception.

Klaus had drunk the witch's blood hungrily, almost drunkenly, savouring it on his lips for as long as he could, kissing and licking her skin, smearing it with her own blood, making sure it dried on her body.

Then he had moved to his current position between her legs.

His tongue traced different patterns on the sensitive flesh, symbols of a dead language. It made her squirm even further. Her fists gripped the sheets tightly.

"How am I doing, darling?" he asked at length, breathing out the words against her folds.

"You're - way too good - at this," she mumbled incoherently.

"Had a couple hundred years of practice," he replied, smirking.

"Many girls?" she asked, panting, because Klaus apparently could talk and give head at the same time.

"Oh, too many to count."

"I don't - care." Her breath hitched in her throat. His sharp teeth were grazing her clit, moving back and forth, tortuously slow.

She bit her lip, trying to stifle the heavy moan that she knew was coming.

His tongue and teeth were now both dancing on her folds. He was nipping the flesh, biting it playfully, pulling at it until it stretched, making her head reel.

"F-ffuuuck," she groaned, unable to contain herself.

"Such language," Klaus spoke, lifting his head. "From a young lady."

"I'm no lady," she replied in an almost pleading voice. He had stopped right when she was beginning to untangle herself.

"No, you are a witch. A dirty little wench who needs to be punished."

She was suddenly flipped over on her stomach, hands landing above her head.

"What are you -"

He was on top of her, breathing into her ear.

"I want to have you. I mean to have you."

"You've already had me," she muttered, trying not to get distracted by his now very warm skin melting into hers. His torso was pressed into her back and she could feel the movement of his body above hers. It gave her a thrill.

"Yes, I've bitten you _everywhere, _as you've instructed. I haven't _felt_ you everywhere, however."

His hot breath rolled on her cheek and made her dizzy with want. He was weighing her down, trapping her underneath him and she had never felt more powerful, strangely enough.

She raised her head slightly, gluing her skin to his, garnering a noticeable reaction from him.

"I'm not sure I want you to." She was hoping he'd understand she'd never done that before.

"Tease," he murmured in the hollow of her neck.

"I don't want you to," she reiterated, smiling to herself.

Klaus' hands suddenly landed on her waist and lifted her body, bending her knees.

One hand then moved to her breast, the other between her legs.

"You sure you won't change your mind, love?"

"I'm - sure," she mumbled throatily, standing on her elbows, head falling down in pleasure.

"I will be gentle," he whispered. "And then I will be rough."

One of her hands found the one that was playing with her clit and she urged it to move faster with her own fingers.

Klaus was taken aback.

"You were too slow," she explained.

The Original complied, continuing his ministrations as Bonnie moved back and forth against his fingers.

Klaus grew increasingly hard watching her body sway into him like that.

"Do it."

His head snapped up.

"Do it. But keep your hand there."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You puzzle me exceedingly."

His other hand caressed her back, smoothing out imaginary scars.

"You're easy to read," Bonnie remarked.

"Am I?"

She remained silent.

Klaus parted her legs slightly and pushed up her rear.

"This will hurt a bit. But you're quite used to it by now, love."

Still, he went on as slowly as possible. First she felt the tip, then, step by step, his full length entered her from behind.

She held her breath, feeling her inner walls stretching out, the skin cracking and breaking under his pressure.

She yelped softly when he pushed it in further, testing her limits. Then she gasped when he pulled out entirely.

She had been filled up, then she had been emptied. She felt sore.

Luckily, his other hand was still busy on her clit.

He moved into her again, this time a bit faster, adjusting his position inside her.

"You're a tight little thing."

"Oh, bite me," she muttered humorlessly.

"Now that's a bit redundant, sweetheart."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

Klaus laughed, pulling out again, then thrusting in quickly, making her heart jump in her throat.

The sensation was strange, but exciting, almost taunting.

He started moving in and out at a moderate place, letting her body get used to the pace.

Every time he thrust into her, her body would shudder. Her breasts dangled temptingly in front of him and he almost removed the hand he kept on her clit to take one in his palm, but she hissed at him and told him to continue what he was doing.

She was beginning to move more freely.

Suddenly, without warning, she arched her back into him, sending shivers down his shaft. She did it again, moving in the rhythm of his ministrations, rewarding every single thrust.

Her hair glided down her back in a hypnotic motion every time she threw it over her head, every time she arched into him oh-so-perfectly. Beads of sweat were forming on her dark skin, making her glow and glisten in such a manner as to make him imagine cleaning it up with his tongue.

"So, why am I easy to read, Bonnie Bennett?" Klaus asked, continuing their previous talk as if nothing had happened.

She wasn't feeling up to it as she was currently trying to ride out both his fingers and his length.

She eyed him over her shoulder, panting.

"You - want - what - you can't - have."

"Is that why you think I want you?"

Bonnie smiled, blowing strands of hair from her forehead.

"No. It's why - it's why you want Caroline."

His expression turned sour. No, she had no right to mention _her_. His eyes darkened with almost murderous intent.

"Don't speak about her."

Bonnie bit into her lip, feeling his fingers moving roughly into her.

"Why not? You don't want to taint her name?" she teased.

Her voice sounded so strange and foreign, yet full of power and conviction. He hated to admit it, especially since her words were unwelcome, but dark magic suited Bonnie.

"Would you do this to her too?" she asked, arching into him violently.

His eyes closed and his hand pushed her down as he buried himself inside her again.

He started moving faster and faster, angry and vengeful. He wanted to punish the witch for her foolish words. He'd always wanted to punish her.

But she was already on the peak of her release and she made no protests. In fact, she was pleased.

"Oh, fuck," she mumbled as his two fingers ravaged her mercilessly. His cock was doing the same to her other orifice.

Klaus added a third finger.

"Uh, uh, uuuh, fuck," she moaned as she felt her entire body disintegrating into waves of pleasure.

"Seven hells," he grunted as he heard her mewl under his touch. She was getting the best of him with her audacious little hips.

He thrust into her desperately, closing his eyes, letting her walls enfold him completely.

"Aaah, faster, faster! Holy fuck!"

He removed his fingers from her entirely and focused solely on her rear, placing both hands on her thighs.

"Argh! Rhy'd you do that for?" she asked, sorely disappointed.

"Quiet you - oh, fucking hell," he interrupted himself as she wriggled around his shaft.

"You - seem to - have a theme," she murmured, alluding to his repeated mentions of hell.

"It's what - you bloody are," he growled, fingers gripping her thighs and bringing her even closer. They traveled to her waist and suddenly, she was pulled up into a sitting position, standing on her knees.

His firm hands were around her breasts as her back pressed into his chest.

"Now, I shall ride hell," he hissed into her ear.

Feeling as though she was going to fall, one of her arms circled his neck so that his chin was resting on her shoulder.

She dipped her head back and saw the dark ceiling above.

"No, hell is riding you," she replied, bringing her mouth over his.

This, coupled with her bouncing up and down his length and her tongue swirling inside his mouth, brought him closer to the edge.

She got there first, though.

"Mhmmm," she mumbled into his mouth. Then, releasing his lips, "Ugh, ugh, aah, aaah, fuuuck yes! Fuck, fuck, Klaus, yes, yes, _Klaus_!"

He almost howled into her shoulder and bit into her skin to stop himself from shouting.

The orgasm hit him hard, almost blinding him. Waves of pleasure reverberated from her body to his, making them both explode.

He leaned his head on her back as he tried to recover his strength.

She still had one arm around his neck.

Their lips were brought together again and they started kissing more deeply and passionately. She turned around and almost fell into his arms, straddling him and gripping his back as their tongues danced.

Bonnie only stopped to catch her breath.

Klaus caught her face in his palms and caressed her cheeks.

"Now, little witch, do you believe me when I say I know you better?"

She shook her head, not removing his hands. She liked their warmth and gentleness. For now.

"Silas -"

"Will never hear you shout his name."

"He doesn't need to hear his name."

Klaus smiled.

"No, all he needed was a young hunter, gullible enough to try and pry the cure out of his immortal hands. He was his first meal."

Bonnie stared at him, transfixed.

It's as if a veil had been lifted from her mind. She had forgotten or had been made to forget this crucial memory; Jeremy Gilbert's last moments on Earth. She had always looked back on it with confusion. Now, it's as if a match had been struck in darkness.

"How do you know -?" she began, eyes wide and wet with unshed tears.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. I can see inside your mind, Bonnie. I can see what he has hidden from you."

Her hands gripped his now.

"Silas killed Jeremy," Klaus told her finally.

"And you," he continued, smiling, "will kill Silas in return."

Bonnie released a breath she did not know she had been holding.

"Kill Silas?"

"Just so."

She pushed him away softly.

"You're insane if you think I can defeat him."

"Why the sudden modesty? You weren't so charitable some hours ago."

She rolled her eyes.

"Silas is the oldest immortal."

"Answer me this, Bonnie. Do you _want_ to defeat him?"

She mulled over his question for a long time.

"I want - I want Jeremy avenged."

Klaus smirked, eyes sparking with mischief.

He gently pushed her down on the bed, raising her hands above her head and entertwining their fingers.

"Then vengeance you shall have."

"How?" she asked, watching him mesmerized.

"You need only ask for my help," he murmured, pressing butterfly kisses on her skin.

"No. I won't do _that_."

"You mean you won't ask."

"I won't ask."

Klaus made a distressed face.

"Oh, well, I suppose then I shall have to make you beg."

Bonnie was about to say he'd never see the day when a Bennett would beg, but his teeth suddenly caught one of her nipples and she was silenced once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: new chapter everyone :) Can't believe this story is getting so much love, thank you! I'm so grateful for all the amazing reviews and support, from both users and anonymous guests (_brittany_ and the three _Guests _who pointed out such lovely things), you're all wonderful!

The plan is to make this multi-chaptered, because I've got a crazy amount of ideas. Hope it works out.

I should tell you this is gonna be slightly AU. I mean it won't follow the show very well.

Tell me what you like and don't like so far :)

PS: I've been listening to _Radioactive_ from Imagine Dragons on repeat, so that's at least partly responsible for this chapter.

* * *

"That third massacre," Klaus spoke as he poured her a steaming cup of coffee, "who do you think Silas has in mind?"

Bonnie sat on a high stool in the cozy kitchen. She'd never pictured such a room in the giant mansion. But here it was, like everything else about this encounter, surprising and unexplainable.

The light coming through the small windows was grey. It was close to dawn.

She almost blushed, realizing she'd spent an entire night frolicking with a vampire.

What would her mother say?

Wait a second. Her _mother_.

"Witches," she blurted out.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Witches?"

Another wave of memories Silas had made her repress came flooding back in her head.

"I heard Sha - Silas talking to my dad about mom. Apparently, he "needs her help with my new-found powers". But he's luring her back here for something else, obviously."

Klaus smirked.

"And of course, your mother will enlist the help of other witches - twelve, or more. It will be enough. I must admit, the man has flair."

Bonnie shuddered, bringing the cup to her lips.

"He does not like to get his hands dirty. He used the pastor, then me, now you. He is a skilled manipulator," he added, watching her lips move against the brim.

A frightening realization dawned on her. "He's moving from one supernatural creature to another. First it was just humans, then hybrids, which are both vampire and werewolf, and now witches."

Klaus' smile widened.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Bonnie."

She scrunched her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Your head is clear."

She snorted. "You're taking credit for that?"

"I dispelled his compulsion. I deserve some form of reward."

Bonnie shook her head, fidgeting with the blue cordon of the bathrobe he had lent her. "I already gave you way too much. I mean, do you think this is my usual routine?"

"Well, maybe it should be."

His devilish grin made her heart flutter. She cursed under her breath.

"Stop it. You know what I mean. I'm me and you're...Klaus. My job is to protect this town and the people in it and you're the bad guy who ruined our lives. You see the dissonance?"

"Come now, darling, you can't ruin what was already in shambles."

She gasped in shock.

"Don't look so surprised. Don't tell me you were much of anything before I showed up."

Bonnie got up angrily and slammed the cup on the table.

"You have some nerve."

"I have _all_ the nerve. Everyone around you is cushioning the blows. Well, I'm _not_."

Bonnie scowled. "How big of you."

Before he had time to reply, she turned around and started walking. "I'm leaving. I shouldn't even _be_ here. I don't know what I'm-"

Klaus moved in front of her quickly.

"You can hate me all you want, love, but you have to face the facts," he said, toying with the line of her bathrobe, "you weren't really honoring the Bennett name. You were just the Gilberts' lap dog."

Her hand moved to slap him, but he caught it easily.

"Ah-ah-ah. The truth hurts, doesn't it? That doesn't mean it should define you."

"Define me? Look who's talking," she spat in his face, "the man who is so insecure about one girl that he has to send her boyfriend away."

Klaus' nostrils flared dangerously.

"I've already told you, you know nothing about that."

"I know a lot actually. I know you have feelings for her. Yes, you, the stone-cold Original. I know _you_ know it's hopeless. I mean do you think she'll ever love you after everything you've done? No one can _ever_ love you. You're past that point."

Dark magic was flying between them, creating static.

"The witch should not meddle in affairs that aren't her business," he cut her off, barely containing his rage.

"Oh, but it's definitely my business. Caroline is my _friend_. And I don't want to see her get hurt just because you can't control your obsession."

"You want to talk about obsession, wench? You were ready to kill tens just to bring back your precious Gilbert boy!"

"And you literally killed tens and thousands of people!" she screamed back. "So don't you dare judge _me_!"

She saw it in slow-motion, the way she was thrown against the kitchen counter. Her body landed with a thud. Her legs spread apart willingly, almost as if she'd suspected this conclusion all along.

He climbed on top of her like a hungry wolf and growled in her face.

She growled back.

They didn't kiss. Not this time.

He untangled the cordon and pulled out the robe underneath her, dropping it in a pool on the floor, exposing her to the hard ceramic surface of the counter.

She hated the icy, prickling feeling on her skin but when she tried to lift herself up, he pushed her back down and entered her roughly, uninvited.

She didn't have time to react. She just poured her magic into him irately, giving him one aneurysm after another, but he kept thrusting inside her, despite the absorbing pain.

She amplified it, until he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Do. you. feel. that?" she asked, in the rhythm of his thrusts.

He pushed further into her, making her head roll back.

"You're - holding back," he muttered through gritted teeth, trying to smirk. His face was contorted in pain.

The bastard. Even now, he was trying to be smart.

"I'm just starting," she breathed out, trying not to pay attention to the tingling fire between her legs.

"You could've done me in a long time ago," he replied, drawing himself out slowly, making her gasp. She was sore and burning.

The sudden gentleness did not last long.

He was back to pounding her senselessly.

"You. think. I. like it."

"I know you do."

"I. do. not -aaah!" she screamed, because he had lifted her rear in his palms and moved it in such a position that made her center burst out in small implosions, never quite reaching that desired release. Her legs were now completely wrapped around his upper body. She could feel his pelvic bone digging into her hip painfully and it sent a jolt through her core.

His skin on hers made her feel brand new, like she wasn't Bonnie Bennett anymore.

She didn't know _who_ she was when he did all those things to her.

"I didn't hear you, darling."

"I don't - oh, Jesus fuck..."

His hands had left her body and were planted on each side of the counter, barricading her body between his arms. Now he moved freely and recklessly, holding on to the surface for dear life.

Her only support was her legs, wrapped around him.

She refused to put her arms on his shoulders.

The sound of his length slapping against her walls, her skin gliding sweatily against the hard surface, his low, beastly grunts, they all drove her to the point where she forgot where she'd started.

"You really ought to enunciate better," he teased gruffly.

Klaus bent down to steal a kiss, but she moved her head sideways.

"Make me come," she suddenly ordered in his ear.

He stared at her, arrested by her hardened expression.

"Did I _enunciate_ that well enough?"

He smirked, shaking his head in disbelief. "How many sides of you are there?"

"Too many to count," she replied, looking into his eyes.

"And - must they all be satisfied?"

"You wouldn't be able to."

"Try me."

"I already _have_."

Those three little words were enough to drive him mad.

One of his hands was suddenly around her neck and he was pressing down hard, thrusting deeper and deeper.

Her eyes widened as his grip tightened. She could feel the air leaving her lungs. Her body moved chaotically, meeting his thrusts as her throat became hollow. She could feel the flesh on her back burning from the friction. It would leave some nasty bruises later.

_If_ there would be a later.

And that is when she felt the arousal building up.

Klaus was waiting for another wretched blast of dark magic that would send him reeling.

Then, out of the blue, her fingers found his and instead of removing them from her neck, she entwined them with hers. His body jerked forward powerfully. She had placed her hand over his, as if encouraging him to continue. _Don't stop_, she seemed to say.

She couldn't explain it herself if she tried. It went against every principle she stood for.

Normally, she'd struggle, normally, she'd push him off immediately, normally, she'd run away, normally, she'd be disgusted.

_Normally_.

Yet, she found herself liking it and it terrified her.

His eyes kept her in a spell. They were so delicious, so warm and so vile. It was as if he was making love to her only with his eyes.

But this wasn't making love. No, no.

He was disintegrating her from the inside. He didn't care if she was breaking.

Her eyes rolled in her head, but she still kept her hand wrapped around his wrist.

Klaus watched her with a mixture of awe and deep, uncontrollable lust.

He'd always been fascinated with the so-called "la petite mort."

He was staring at its embodiment.

She was a little death. A short, sweet death disguised as a beautiful young girl.

_Crash!_

His eyes traveled to the floor.

The cup had slid from the counter and smashed into smithereens. The hot liquid stretched into a gleaming pool of black, distracting him. He released his grip on her and she came undone, as if she'd been waiting for this momentary weakness.

She screamed like she'd never screamed before. It came out hoarsely and haggard and brutal as she coughed and wheezed in pain, but it was more powerful than any incantation.

His name erupted throughout the rooms in the house. His name, over and over again, his name like a curse that she couldn't resist.

He buried himself inside her, feeling his own little death on the point of victory, and for the first time, he let himself say her name. Quietly, so only she could hear. But it was enough.

_"Bonnie."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: so, we've reached the fourth chapter :) hope everyone's still on board. Your reviews, as always, light up my day:)

This chapter will be less about the smut and more about the talk, although there are some steamy parts. Don't worry, these two can't stay off each other for too long. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to _Brittany_ for the lovely words, you summed it up perfectly :)

Please tell me what you think!

* * *

"The most important thing right now is that you play along."

Klaus pulled the lapels of the over-sized coat over Bonnie's lithe figure.

She was wearing next to nothing underneath.

Her blouse had been destroyed. It lay somewhere on his living room floor. Same for her jeans which were practically unwearable now. She was only wearing her panties and a bra, which, thankfully, had survived.

The coat had been his idea, but he regretted having to cover up that beautiful skin.

It gave him a thrill to know how exposed she was underneath. How easily he could drop this flimsy layer. How easily he could let his hands roam over her curves.

"Silas must not know you're onto him."

"I don't know if I can act like I don't remember anything. I don't know how to act under compulsion," she confessed, nervous at the thought of incurring Silas' wrath.

"It's not a stretch of the imagination, love. Silas already thinks he has you under his control. Let him indulge in that notion. Men will believe what they want to believe."

"But he is no _man_."

"True," he acquiesced reluctantly, "but he has a man's ego."

"And you think the most dangerous immortal on Earth won't catch on?"

"If we play our cards right, he won't."

"_Our_ cards?"

Klaus smirked. "We both want the same thing, Bonnie."

"I highly doubt that."

"But I _am_ helping you, am I not?"

Bonnie sighed. "I am grateful to you for pulling me out of his spell -"

"And you will have other reasons for gratitude, once we're finished with him."

Bonnie eyed him warily.

"I know what you gain out of this, Klaus. I know he's a threat to you. And I know you need my help. That's why you're doing all of this."

"Whatever can you mean?" he asked, blinking innocently, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"_This_. The sudden attention, the admiration you profess to have for me, the seduction -"

"You came to me."

"Like you didn't know what you were doing. I was in a vulnerable place, I needed to feel in control, I needed to feel _something_-"

She remembered how desperately she had wanted to shed her inhibitions and offer herself to him.

"And you think I took advantage of you? You came to me willingly, darling. Don't forget that. You enjoyed me as much as I enjoyed you."

She grimaced, trying to appear more disgusted than she really felt.

"Or are you trying to tell me my performance was...unsatisfactory?" he teased.

"It was... not unpleasant," she admitted, completely mortified.

"I have been inside you like no man has ever been or will be. I believe it was more than just pleasant."

Bonnie couldn't help blushing deeply at his words.

"You weren't the first."

"I may not have been your first, but I was the first to make you scream like that," he muttered, backing her into the entrance door. "I was the first who made you cry out in ecstasy."

She almost leaned into him.

_Snap out of it!_

Bonnie cursed her body for betraying her so easily.

She raised her chin defiantly.

"Don't be so sure."

"Come now, you cannot tell me the Gilbert boy knew what he was doing."

"_Don't_ speak about him."

"Oh, it's no dishonor to the dead, love. It would be hard for anyone, dead or alive, to compete against me."

"And what about you?" she asked boldly. "Was this your first time - with a witch?"

Klaus laughed out loud. "Oh, Bonnie, I forget how naive you are sometimes. When I told you I knew many witches, many Bennett witches, I meant that I knew them _intimately_."

Bonnie wanted to kick herself. She had no idea why she'd asked. She knew he had been around the world many times; he had told her he'd had many years of practice. And she hadn't cared. She hadn't cared when those women were only human.

The thought of him seducing her ancestors made her gag and revolt. History repeating itself ad nauseam.

But, as much as she hated to admit, there was no nausea.

Her body still felt raw and sore after their intense copulation, but there was also the feeling of being completely sated and rested. As if she had discarded a burden off her shoulders. Despite her embarrassment, she felt no shame or regret. Those would come later.

To him, it must have been simple routine. To her, it would be a defining experience.

It didn't seem real now; everything about him seemed otherworldly, actually.

And maybe, tomorrow, or next week, or in the coming months, she would look back on it and wonder whether it hadn't been a dream.

Except, there _had_ been a real moment, a moment she couldn't neglect, something that would always remind her it had really happened.

"I may not have been your first," she replied, echoing his previous words, "but I was the first whose name you said out loud."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. His arms pinned her to the door. He was ready to attack.

But when he opened his mouth to contradict her, he came up with nothing but air.

Bonnie hid a victorious smile. Her heart hammered madly against her chest. She had been right. It had only been a wild guess, but she had uncovered something she was not meant to uncover. She never thought he -

"You know, you're quite the devious little thing," he suddenly said, capturing her attention once more. "And I'm not only referring to your bedroom manners. You claim high moral ground and you act very righteous in the company of vampires, but you are more twisted than the rest of us."

Bonnie scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"You play the hero when it suits you. You call yourself the savior of this town and all its inhabitants. Not just a savior, but _the_ savior. You feel possessive of them, as if they were your children to protect, correct?"

"That's not how -"

"And, should someone hurt them, you hurt back. In return, the children must _never_ disobey you. They must always entrust you, and only you, with their problems."

Bonnie felt the indentation of the wooden carving press against her back like a blade. She was being interrogated. _She_ was being questioned, _she_ was being doubted, _she _the savi-

"When you think of it like that, it's not very different from my relationship with my hybrids, is it?"

"It's _nothing_ like that," Bonnie spat, her voice shaking. "You forced those people to respect you, to serve you. The people in this town _choose_ to respect me."

"No one _chooses_ to respect someone, love. It is always a question of fear and power. Never of free will."

"You're wrong. Nothing can come out of fear. True respect is _earned_."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose they don't fear you, after all. It's why they'll never serve you."

"I don't want -"

"No, of course not. You don't want that kind of power. Matter of fact, dark magic must be such a _burden_ to your pious soul."

"Don't mock me."

"Then _don't_ lie. When you discovered you were a witch, what was the very first thing you wanted to do?"

Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

"I wanted proof."

Klaus smiled. "Indeed. You wanted to test your powers, to see their limit. You wanted to find out how much more powerful you could be as a witch. Not consciously, mind you. But it was there. It was always there."

"What are you saying? That all witches must crave power?"

"No, Bonnie, what I'm saying is that _you_, in particular, crave power. The girl who was awkward and lonely as a child, the girl who was abandoned by her parents - who was gifted in strange ways she could not explain. The girl who was always the best friend, the helper, the shoulder to cry on, who felt inferior even though she knew that deep down she held a power unknown to others. _The girl who was afraid of herself._"

Bonnie tried to hide the impact his words had on her. She tried to conjure a facade of nonchalance.

"That could be said about anyone in this town. We've all lost lives around us. We're all afraid. It's not a very happy place."

"Yes, maybe everyone in Mystic Falls is a victim. But you _played_ at being one. In fact, you kept up the act until it became a reality. It's a good thing the Salvatores arrived just in time to shake you out of your self-pity. Without a vampire, you would have never known how truly lethal you are."

Her mind was swimming in foreign notions she had never considered before. She was drinking from a tainted cup, but she liked the taste too much to withdraw it from her lips.

_Without a vampire, you would have never known how truly lethal you are._

_Lethal_.

The thought made her squirm with pleasure. She knew she was naked underneath that heavy coat and she did not feel shame. In fact...

"You dance with death. You enjoy death. Death becomes you."

"_Me_? I take my powers from the earth, the _giver_ of life."

"And that which giveth life also taketh," he quoted, smiling victoriously.

"You tempted death so many times, love. You brought back people from the dead. You were willing to die on several occasions for your loved ones. But was it really for them? Or did you want to test your powers? Maybe you wanted _proof_."

Hearing her own words thrown back at her with such precision made her resolve weaken. Why was he turning all her principles upside down?

"Tell me something. When I had my hand around your neck like this," he said, his fingers circling her throat in similar fashion, "and you felt your pulse waning under my fingers, why did you not stop me? Why did you encourage me to go on?"

"I - I wasn't thinking straight," she stammered, feeling the warmth of his hand on her skin. "It was just...the heat of the moment. I felt I couldn't stop. You weren't going to kill me, anyways."

"Wasn't I?"

"No." Her voice lacked conviction.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You need me. You need me to kill Silas."

"Well, you would help a great deal...but you're not essential. Maybe I wasn't "thinking straight" either. Maybe in the throes of passion, I would have ended your life. And you would have let me. Why?"

Bonnie stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity.

It was so easy to get lost in those dark pools. She felt she was being dragged down into deep, muddy waters. There was no light, only warmth and darkness.

She felt no pain, no regrets, only a prickling caress, an itch, a soft bite, a light peck, a butterfly kiss on her shoulder, a tickling sensation under her breasts where his tongue made delicate marks on her skin, a stickiness between her fingers as she moved her hands across her body and a feverish pulsation between her legs that could never be extinguished no matter how deep she traveled.

_And you would have let me._

Yes, she could have died just to feel that eternal second before her last breath. The fullest second of her life. The second that encompassed all the rest.

She was alive in that one second, truly alive.

There were no second-thoughts. When she felt the danger, she pushed herself further into the unknown.

Maybe she was ill. Maybe she was insane.

_Maybe you wanted proof._

She reached the surface once more and woke from her trance.

"But I am essential. And you know that."

Klaus grinned wickedly. The girl was sharp.

"Yes, Bonnie. Yes, you are."

And Bonnie smiled, her first genuine smile.

"If I help you defeat Silas, you leave town. You leave this town forever and never come back."

Klaus blinked in surprise.

"Come again?"

"Those are my terms. I help you and you leave town."

"Are you trying to strike a deal with _me_?"

Bonnie knew what he meant. She was striking a deal with the devil.

So be it.

"Will you take it or not?"

"You seem to forget, love, that I am essential too. What do I get out of this?"

"Your life," she answered simply.

Klaus stepped away from her. He felt the balance had been shifted. Bonnie Bennett had turned the tables on him in half a second.

She was not as easy to manipulate as he had initially thought.

"So, I am supposed to give and you are supposed to take, nothing more, nothing less," he concluded, his expression growing stern.

Bonnie steeled herself against his temper.

"You took a lot more from me. You took my mother. You took Jeremy. You took Tyler. Even Elena."

Klaus chuckled.

"That's rich. You blame _me_ for everything that has gone wrong with your life? Oh, darling, you need only look at Saint Stefan and his half-wit brother to find the real culprits."

"I thought they shook me out of my so-called self-pity," she quoted spitefully.

"I never said there wouldn't be a price to pay. Sacrifice is unavoidable. Power without sacrifice is not worth having."

"And what have _you_ sacrificed?" she glowered angrily.

He shook his head, his expression unreadable. "You don't want to know, love."

Her eyes searched his face for a hidden meaning, but there was none. He had done many terrible things for power and that was all she needed to know.

He caught her staring and smiled.

"If only I'd been the one to awaken you," he said, wistfully. "Had I been here earlier, you would have lost no one. You would have needed no one. You would have been a _marvel_."

She opened her mouth to protest, but she found her words lacking.

How many other witches had he turned into a "marvel"? How many of her own family had succumbed to his charms?

No, she needed to keep her head clear and convince him to accept her terms.

"It's too late for what could have been. You can't undo what you've already done. You're poison to this town. The only thing you _can_ do now is leave, for good."

Klaus glared at her.

"This was _my_ town long before it was yours."

"Then for its sake and yours, give it up! Isn't it enough that I'm letting you start somewhere new? Away from Mystic Falls? I know you'll hurt others, I know you'll try to make hybrids again and I _know_ you deserve to die for all the pain you've caused, but I am willing to let you go on with your miserable life anyway," Bonnie spat bitterly, as if she was already regretting her decision.

"If you help me, I am willing to let you live."

"You think me so easy to kill?" he snickered in derision. "Silas himself would find it hard to finish an Original hybrid."

"Hard, but not impossible," she countered. "And I will do it, unless you leave town."

"And I suppose you expect me to consider it a reasonable demand."

"I expect you to see that there's no other way."

Klaus narrowed her eyes at her. The girl had no idea what he could do.

"Oh, there is another way. If I go, I'm taking you with me."

The air between them changed instantly.

"You can't be serious."

"And you couldn't be more naive if you think I'm letting you escape me."

"You - you _can't,_" she mumbled, eyes wide. "You _won't_."

"Who's there to stop me? Your friends? I've seen how much they treasure your well-being. Your father? He does not even know where you are. Your mother? I could rip her heart out before she had time to blink. You? No, you love this town and these insipid people too much. You would do anything for them. It's in your perverse nature. You will go with me if it means this place is safe."

"What are you saying?" she asked in a small voice, even though she understood his meaning perfectly.

"I'm saying that the deal has changed, love. Either you come with me, or I stay and wreak havoc on the unsuspecting people of Mystic Falls."

"No -"

"Either we both leave, or no one does," he repeated, finally. And there was something in his voice that allowed no argument.

If she had felt trapped before, Bonnie felt downright imprisoned now. How did he do it? How did he take her own words and use them against her? How did he insinuate himself so easily into others' lives? He had a talent for twisting words. He had a talent for twisting people.

"Why?"

Klaus blinked innocently. "Why, if there is no villain, surely there's no need for a savior, either."

"Besides," he added lightly, "once we are done with Silas, there are _other_ friends I'd like to visit. There are many creatures on this Earth awaiting my punishment. And who better to join me?"

Bonnie felt her throat going dry. This couldn't be happening. He was bluffing.

"How did you put it? Ah, yes, "starting somewhere new". I suppose that's one way of putting it. It will certainly feel new to _you_."

"You are insane."

"Then again, there are many sides to you," he teased, alluding to their previous conversation. "So many that you keep hidden but they come undone at a single touch."

"You're full-blown crazy."

"And I've seen it, the side that wants to join me," he continued undeterred, " the side that wants to skip town, the side that wants to feel danger and bend people to her will and dance with death."

Her mind was racing. She couldn't keep up with his words. It was all a haze. And she couldn't make out any of it.

"Give into it, Bonnie. Only then would you be honoring the Bennett line." His voice seemed to whisper in her ear. It was laced with honey and venom.

She forced it out of her head. _I'm not like them. I'm not like them_, she told herself.

"No. No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would. You know you would. You're just afraid."

There it was again, that hateful word. A girl who was afraid of herself.

"I'm _not_."

"You're afraid you'd like it too much."

"No."

"You're afraid you like it already."

"Stop."

"Make me."

"I can't - I _won't_ do your bidding."

Klaus grinned, as if she'd already said yes.

"You won't have to, love. We'll do it _together_."

With that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly, nails digging into her skin. The flimsy fabric between them couldn't be much of a barrier. He felt her breasts against his marble chest, her delicious curves waiting for his touch.

He pressed his mouth on hers hungrily. He parted her lips easily - she gasped - and bit into her tongue, making her moan in pain. Soon enough, their tongues were clashing madly. She was trying to breathe, but he wouldn't let her. He invaded her mouth completely.

But she did not pull away. She resisted his kiss, but molded into it at the same time. It was so intoxicating, being kissed by him. She couldn't stand it, but she couldn't let go either. Dark magic coursed through her in waves. He brought it out faster than anyone else. He made it seem normal. He made it seem easy. Dark magic became an elixir, a drug that only took them higher. She was doomed, but she liked the prospect of being doomed with him.

Klaus hadn't meant to offer her this ultimatum. And he felt angry with himself and her for forcing his hand. It showed. He kissed her mercilessly, his mouth attacking hers without hesitation, without control, his teeth gnawing at her lips, his tongue melting away her denial. She let herself be overwhelmed by him, over and over again. Because this _was_ that side of her, that side that came to life whenever he touched her.

Her back hit the door once more and she relished the feeling of complete surrender, all the while knowing at the back of her head that they were fighting a battle for dominance. And even though she might lose a battle, she couldn't afford to lose the war.

His fingers opened her coat and glided down her stomach quickly into her folds, without any warning, as if there was no time for anything else. He needed to feel her heat. The rest would have to wait. She was already wet. He grinned into the kiss.

Her legs instantly closed themselves around his hand, almost without her accord. He paused over the sparse soft curls. Trailing the tip of his fingers over their buds garnered an immediate reaction. He played with them for a while, ignoring her groans, enjoying her obvious frustration.

When he felt she had been toyed with enough, he began moving his fingers in and out, slowly, in circles that became wider and wider as he gathered speed. But he never gathered too much speed. He always slacked and waited for her body to crave more.

She was never too far behind. She writhed desperately under him, but not once did she break the kiss. She was too proud to look him in the eye. She couldn't face defeat. She couldn't _understand_ she had been defeated.

The foolish girl probably thought she wouldn't have to do it, after all. She thought she could escape him.

How had he taken so long to find her, he wondered?

His fingers were coated in her juices, but he kept pinching and delving in and out because he hadn't heard her scream yet.

He needed to hear her scream.

_She will prove useful. She will be my witch. And only mine. If I can't have Caroline, she'll have to do. And I **will** have this one, _he thought, his other hand gripping her waist possessively.

_I will have Bonnie Bennett. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I know it's been ages, but chapter five is finally here! I've been busy with school, but now I can finally write more :)

I was AMAZED and really humbled by the number of reviews and support. I never expected this fic to amount to much so thank you! I want you to know I take every suggestion into consideration and try to improve.

Before I say anything else, I'd like to clarify an issue I've seen popping up in many of your reviews.

**So, about the elephant in the room**: I think there's been some confusion. I am not stating or implying in any way that Caroline is better than Bonnie or vice versa (I love them both to pieces). Those were Klaus' _thoughts_. And right now, at this particular moment of his development as a character, he does not see Bonnie romantically; he does not entertain feelings for her. He is attracted to her and is _very_ much drawn to her, but nothing substantial yet. I don't think he'd change overnight. It would be unrealistic if he got over Caroline instantly. It's an entire process. So yes, he'd think of Bonnie (for now) as second best. But that's just _his_ perspective. And it will _definitely_ change. Hope I've cleared up some things.

Shoutouts to all the lovely people who reviewed: **diehardromantic, vampluv3r, cubangirl (yes they would!), Guest, brynnbrigham, LeilaniStar (yeah, they never seem to win, but they go up in flames together :)), babyshan211, Cinders and Brimstone, Wolfninja23 (it's good to know the tone can shift from sweet to manic so fast :)), SteVie'SGirl, Ice Moon 14, Brittany, Guest (very good points, Bonnie _is_** **stronger than Klaus, but Klaus has many cards up his sleeve and he is a master of manipulation and if there's a vampire powerful enough to challenge her, it's him), ninakennett, michelle3737, Stacie, Guest, Guest, Guest, leni18, Chaosinchains91 (hah, nice pun. I know what you mean, I got into TVD because of them basically), Dannya1980, jules (God, that was so incredibly stupid, I couldn't believe it lol). **

As for the Originals pilot that aired recently, I'm not a fan. I enjoyed some parts of it, but the entire premise felt wrong to me. Klaus running away to New Orleans because of a _witch_? What about the one who kept him locked up in a living room for three days? She doesn't count as a threat?

It just left me kind of empty.

Oh and Daddy!Klaus is just about the lamest thing they could've possibly done with his character.

But that's just me. Let me know what you thought, I'm curious to read your opinions.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

_I'm not the same._

It was the only thing going through her head she walked down the sunny-filled streets of Mystic Falls at that early hour, aware that she was not part of the scenery anymore. The picturesque morning, the picturesque old houses, the town square, all that history, all those dead people - she did not belong.

Maybe it was only a feeling, maybe it was just Klaus getting to her.

Maybe sometimes she really did want to leave this place.

The coat hung heavy on her shoulders.

_I'm not the same._

She was inextricably different from the person she had been hours ago. It wasn't just the Expression. It wasn't just Silas. It was...something else. A craving. An awakening.

She had even fewer answers than before, but at least - at least she knew the truth.

Bonnie sneaked into her house by the backdoor, something she hadn't done since she was fourteen. She was hoping her dad wouldn't notice her prolonged absence.

Thankfully, he was away.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

But _he_ wasn't.

Silas was sitting on the living room couch. He had taken Shane's form again.

"You."

"Me... have you forgotten already?"

"How could I?"

"Where have you been all night?" he asked, eyebrows knitting into a frown.

"Away," she replied curtly. "Couldn't sleep in this house."

"Why?"

"I needed a break from this depressing place."

"I never knew you found it so depressing..."

Bonnie had nothing to say to that. She was tired, sleep-deprived, hungry and really not in the mood.

"Well, it's been that way recently."

"Anything I can do to cheer it up?"

She almost wanted to laugh. He thought she hadn't figured him out yet.

"I don't suppose you can undo the past 18 years and bring my parents back together, or give my mother the cure...?"

Silas grimaced. "I'm afraid not."

"I thought as much."

Believing she might fall from exhaustion, she sat sat down in the opposite chair, pulling the coat under her legs. But Silas could see the contour of her legs and he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You're bare-legged."

Bonnie stared at him sheepishly. She'd almost forgotten about that.

"Are you entirely naked?" he asked, alarmed.

Well, no point in hiding it now.

She reclined on the back of the chair and smiled awkwardly. "No, not entirely."

"What have you done?"

_Here goes nothing._

"I think I just convinced an Original I'm on his side."

Silas did not at first understand what she meant, and it took him a while to fully piece together the puzzle, but when he did, he appraised her with a different look in his eye.

"I did not think you capable of intrigue."

"Qetsyiah's descendant, right?" she joked, innocently.

She knew he wasn't easily fooled, but if anyone could do it, it was her. _Playing them both, that's the best I can do right now. Make one believe he's fooled the other. Make them believe I'm theirs._

"How...?"

"He came to me. Last night. He thought he could talk to me about you."

Silas leaned forward, completely alert.

"And?"

"And ...he invited me over. I was not going to go at first because I didn't want to hear him out. You know I'm not exactly fond of him. But then I realized ...he could be useful. So I went. And now he thinks I'm going to help him. He thinks he can use my powers."

"But you are using him?" Silas finished for her.

"_He_ used _me _all the time and never even bothered to thank me," she said, knowing full well the accusation did not only apply to the Original.

"Yes, he seems very arrogant and self-assured for someone who's only lived a fraction of what I have."

Bonnie refrained from rolling her eyes. Men. No matter time or place, they all felt the need to compete.

"Be careful, Bonnie," Silas suddenly said, reaching out for her hands. "This is a dangerous game you're playing."

"Duly noted."

Silas inspected her features carefully. She was avoiding his eyes.

"You're different somehow."

"I'm just tired."

Silas squeezed her hand. "Expression manifests itself in odd ways. It can consume you from within, it can make you forget yourself. You might act like a complete stranger and you won't even know it. This kind of magic makes you...impulsive, irrational."

Bonnie had heard it all before. But she wasn't going to stop, was she? She was too far gone.

"You are governed by flesh and instinct. And that is weakness."

That drew her attention.

"Flesh and instinct are a weakness?" No wonder he was the oldest immortal. Very outdated conceptions.

"Magic exacerbates them."

"So what you're saying is, Expression makes you weak," she concluded.

"No, haven't I told you countless times?! It's not the magic, it's the way you use it! You know this very well! Without control and training -"

"I'm sorry, I'm just extremely tired. Could we postpone this for later?" she interrupted apologetically.

Silas surveyed her with a shrewd look. He felt he was losing her. She had never been very docile, but she listened to him, she feared him, she trusted him to bring Jeremy back.

Now, something had shifted. Not by much, but Klaus had obviously done something to her.

Maybe it was time to pay that foolish Mikaelson a visit.

"Of course. Whenever you're ready," he spoke, a touch gentler.

* * *

"Klaus. I think it's time you paid a visit."

"I don't know, Stefan, last time we talked you let the doppelgänger and her dead brother kill my own."

The Salvatore went quiet for a moment.

_Good_, Klaus thought,_ I certainly won't make this easy for him._

"...I never agreed to it, Klaus."

"You didn't have to, old friend. You sat by and did nothing. That is just as good."

Stefan sighed, shifting the phone to the other ear.

"Look, if anyone's to blame in this entire mess, it's Silas. None of this would have happened -"

"No, Stefan, none of this would have happened, had you and your brother given up on the idea of a _cure_. That's what it's all about, isn't it?"

"Your sister was ready to wake Silas for it too, you know."

"My little sister may be daft and romantic, but she is a survivor. She is practical when needs be. That Gilbert minx, however... she's got you all wrapped around her little finger."

"Really? Pot calling the kettle black, Klaus."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, if Caroline had needed the cure, you would have done the same."

Klaus paused. "Now what fresh nonsense is that?"

"Come on, we both know you care about her."

"Not enough to be so utterly blind as not to see what's at stake."

Stefan made no comment to that. He didn't want to press the matter, lest Klaus figured out he was using his attachment to Caroline as leverage.

"Well, it's too late to undo the damage. Your real problem right now is Silas. _Our_ problem is Silas. We should be on the same team."

"I suppose I can agree to that. Doesn't mean we have to work together."

"We do, if he's in Mystic Falls."

"Not if, Stefan."

"Wait, do you _know_ something?"

Klaus sat back in his chair. "I know _someone_."

"And who might that be?"

"A certain witch who, not long ago, was under his control."

"Bonnie."

"You catch on fast."

"Where is she? What have you done to her?"

Klaus smiled, reminiscing the previous night. "Nothing too unpleasant, I assure you."

"You won't get to Silas by harming Bonnie Bennett."

"Harm her? You obviously don't know what she's capable of. I wouldn't be able to touch a hair on her head." _Unless she wanted me to_, Klaus thought, smirking.

Stefan seemed surprised by Klaus' sudden acknowledgement of the witch's powers.

"But, having her on my side... that's a different tale altogether. She'll lead me straight to Silas. And once that happens, we'll get rid of him together. No need for your input."

Stefan was dumbstruck.

"Since when does she -"

"Well you lot don't seem to appreciate her. So I've taken her under my wing. Call it fate; two kindred spirits being brought together."

"Kindred spirits? You do know that she might end up killing you. The Expression is uncontrollable."

"Oh, I'll manage. Besides, where would the thrill be otherwise?"

* * *

Bonnie fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. She didn't bother to take a shower or put on any clothes. She just clambered naked into bed and pulled the covers over her, hoping to have one restful, dreamless sleep.

She had a lot of thinking to do when she woke up.

But as soon as she fell into unconsciousness, she entered the world of dreams and she never looked back.

* * *

_"Will you come with me?"_

_It wasn't an order this time around. It wasn't a certainty, or a fact. It was a request. _

_He was asking her, not telling her, and his voice was not so sure. He no longer sounded very confident. _

_In fact, he sounded...afraid. Afraid of what she might answer._

_She saw him in that vast expanse of darkness; one tiny bright dot, all alone._

_Maybe he was afraid he'd have to face it by himself; he'd already been there for so long, he didn't think he could stand another thousand years. _

_And for one moment, she did pity him. _

_"I...can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_Oh, there were many reasons. If she had been awake, she could have conjured all of them. If she had been awake, there would've been no "why not?"_

_He was Klaus. And the only thing she could bring herself to feel for him was pity. _

_"You're immortal and I'm not," she answered instead. _

_"You are no mere mortal."_

_"But I am, aren't I? I will die like the rest."_

_She gasped. _

_His hands were suddenly around her waist. Her back collided with his chest._

_"It doesn't have to be that way..."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"You could live forever," he whispered into her hair._

_"No spell could keep me alive."_

_"Not a spell."_

_The possibility hadn't even crossed her mind. She had always been a witch, always would be a witch. The alteration of that state - she could not bear it. _

_"No!"_

_She wrenched herself away from him, frightened and angry._

_"Never! I don't want to be a...a monster!"_

_"You already are a monster, love."_

_And then, instead of Klaus, Silas was standing before her. _

_"It's time you accepted that," he told her, placing a small vial in her palm._

_The cure. _

_"Bring back what they have cast away and redeem yourself. Open the gates. Open the gates of the dead."_

She awoke with a start.

Bonnie was drenched in cold sweat. The covers were thrown on the floor. She was feeling sick to her stomach.

She rushed to the bathroom and stood over the sink, ready to empty the contents of her stomach.

She stared at the reflection in the mirror.

The girl looking back at her was nothing like Bonnie Bennett. Gone was the carefree spirit. She looked angry, bitter, fed up with everyone. But she looked wiser too, as if experience had taught her to trust no one.

Out of two evils, she had to pick the lesser one.

And, she already knew whom she was choosing.

If it came down to the oldest immortal in the world who could influence her magic in dangerous ways and the Original on whose survival depended the very existence of her mother and friends, then the choice was easy.

Besides, Klaus she could control.

And he could never turn her. His hybrids no longer survived without Elena's human blood.

He was a king without a kingdom.

He had fallen. She was falling too.

Might as well fall together.

* * *

Abby Bennett stood by the clearing in the forest and watched her sisters with envy. They were still witches. They were still _whole_. What was she, but a shipwreck?

That is why she was doing this. She owed it to her daughter to prevent her from becoming a monster as well.

Bonnie had promised she would listen, she had promised to give her a second chance.

That is all she needed.

She was sure that, with the help of her sisters, she could expel the evil out of her.

Normally, she wouldn't have been allowed to attend the circle of witches, but her daughter had insisted on the phone that she wouldn't go through with this unless she were there.

Aja glared at her from time to time.

"You know I respect your knowledge and experience, Abby, but you shouldn't be here."

Abby shook her head stubbornly.

"My daughter needs me."

"Your daughters needs -"

"I am _not_ abandoning her."

"You will disrupt the forces."

"Twelve witches will be able to handle it, I assume," she replied icily.

Aja sighed, but made no further comments.

Moments later, Bonnie finally arrived. She walked into the clearing, head held high.

Despite the brave stand she was making, her eyes told a different story. She looked like she would rather turn back and forget the whole affair.

Abby rushed to her.

"Oh, baby, there's nothing to fear," she said, pulling her into a hug.

Bonnie closed her eyes and let herself be held. This would be the last time her mother would be so affectionate. She wouldn't appreciate what she was about to do tonight.

_I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be._

Aja broke their embrace.

"It's time, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I'm ready. But I want my mom standing next to me. All throughout."

Aja wrinkled her nose.

"That's not going to happen."

"Then you can say goodbye to your sorry attempt to...exorcise me. And don't think of holding me down by force because you know I am stronger."

"Not stronger than twelve witches."

"Try me," Bonnie replied coolly.

Something in the tone of her voice made Aja waver.

"My mother or no intervention."

"Aja, please, I know I can help somehow," Abby said, yearning to be part of their circle once more.

"A vampire in the midst of a coven... Fine, have it your way. But you put yourself _and_ your mother in danger."

The other witches began assembling in the clearing, forming the circle of power they had grown accustomed to. None of them felt comfortable with the new arrangement, but Aja's warning looks settled the matter.

Bonnie lay down in the circle drawn by the witches and Abby knelt next to her, eyes swimming in tears.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

Bonnie felt a twinge in her heart. Maybe it wasn't too late to let things run their course. Maybe it wasn't too late to ...fix everything.

"Soon you'll be free of this sickness," her mother added, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

Bonnie swallowed bitterly.

No, nothing could be fixed. Because she wasn't _broken_. This _wasn't_ a disease. This was a gift. And she would not let them take it from her.

But she would not let Silas use it, either.

Klaus was right. _You know, you're quite the devious little thing._

She wouldn't be afraid of herself anymore.

"Soon," she agreed, smiling.

Aja stepped in the middle of the circle and crouched over Bonnie.

"Call out to the spirits, Bonnie. Let them in."

Bonnie closed her eyes and started reciting the familiar spell. "_Phesmatos tribum_ -"

She cringed in pain as a powerful stab of magic shot through her. The coven was now linked and channeling their power at her. It was hell.

Expression was fighting back. And it was taking a strain on her body.

She grit her teeth and tried to bear it as best as she could, but her treacherous lips let out a groan of pain.

She gripped her mother's hand. Abby was holding it tight.

"Be brave, sweetheart. Be brave."

Bonnie hissed as another wave of magic left her yelling in pain. Abby pressed a cold hand to her forehead.

Bonnie felt her eyes roll in her head. This was not going well.

But she knew she had to wait until the link was at its peak so that it could be broken entirely.

From the corner of her eye, she could see other people gathering in the clearing. She heard familiar voices.

"She's working for Silas! You have to stop this! It's a trap!"

Stefan.

"Please, listen to him! Don't hurt her!"

Caroline.

They shouldn't be here.

Bonnie felt Abby moving next to her. She was going to get up to make sure her friends wouldn't disrupt the ritual.

_It's now or never then_, Bonnie realized.

With her free hand she grabbed the sharp necklace around her neck, the one Silas had given her, and stabbed her mother's palm with it.

Abby yelped in pain and tried to pull away, but Bonnie quickly pressed her lips to her mother's wound and started drinking.

She started drinking vampire blood.

One by one, the witches started screaming in horror.

The coven was tainted.

There was a great crack in the link that made half of them fall on their knees, overwhelmed by the sudden rupture.

Aja growled in agony.

"The wench! She tricked us!"

Abby managed to tear herself away from her daughter.

"Bonnie, why would you -" her mother began desperately.

Bonnie looked up at her mother, grinning while she licked the blood off her lips. Her eyes weren't smiling, but there was a steely determination about them that made Abby's skin crawl.

This _wasn't_ her daughter.

"If she doesn't want to be cured, let her die!" one of the witches shouted angrily.

"Kill her and kill the Expression with it!" another one yelled in consent.

Aja was already in front of Bonnie. The sisters were chanting her death. Stefan and Caroline were struggling to fight off five witches who were attacking them.

"You go or Expression goes," she said, her voice a vicious snarl.

Abby tried to put herself between them, but three of the witches immobilized her and she fell down submissively.

"Stop it! She's just a child! Stop it!"

"Kill her mother too. She's half to blame," Aja spat, glaring at Bonnie.

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" Bonnie yelled.

She was already very weakened by the coven, but she figured now that they weren't linked, they would be less dangerous.

Aja threw a powerful spell and Bonnie felt the insides of her head split.

_Damn, I underestimated her._

"You forget, I am _not_ your average witch, Bonnie Bennett," Aja bellowed, eyes spitting fire.

"That's what they all say before they die," a voice spoke behind her.

Before she knew what was happening, Klaus had already broken her neck.

Aja fell down like a lifeless doll.

The Original stepped into the clearing, a humorous expression on his face.

"Suppose I wasn't invited to the party."

Bonnie felt her shoulders sag in relief. He had come. Just as planned. A little bit late, but better than never.

"That's my kin you're torturing, darling," he snarled at the witches standing over Abby. "Not very polite of you."

In a heartbeat he was at their side and his teeth had already sunk into one of their throats.

Bonnie rose and gathered her strength in order to finish what she had started.

A violent rage overtook her when she saw Stefan and Caroline fighting for their lives against the witches. They had to be put down.

She placed her hands on the cold earth and summoned all the hatred that was locked up in the magic of Expression.

Violent winds started to shake the very ground. A blaze of fire burst around the witches.

The magic was palpable in the air. It was a living being. It rose like a shadow in the shape of a daemon. It looked like her and it attacked the witches, submerging them in a vortex of dark magic.

But it wasn't death that Bonnie was subjecting them to.

No, she was feeding off their magic. Their powers were feeding the Expression, depleting them. Until there would be no magic left. Until they would no longer be witches. Until they would be as helpless as she used to be.

"Bonnie, stop!" Caroline shouted in the distance.

"Stay out of this," she spoke calmly, her face disfigured with rage.

Klaus had already drained two witches and left one barely breathing. He was going for another, when he realized what was happening.

Bonnie was losing control of her magic, but not because it was taking over her. She was...feeding it. It was growing inside of her.

And she stood tall and proud in the midst of chaos.

A dark, twisted laugh erupted from her lips.

Klaus felt his blood pounding in his ears. She was glorious. She was a queen. And he had never been more drawn to her. Here was the faithful mirror to his image.

Caroline and Stefan were trying, foolishly, to talk sense into her.

"Bonnie, if you don't stop now, it will end up killing you!" Stefan was shouting, struggling to reach her.

"Nothing will kill me now," Bonnie replied coldly, her eyes pitch black.

"Bonnie, please!" Caroline pleaded, her eyes prickling with tears.

The witch ignored her. She had to do this. She had to finish this. And once these were done, others would follow. Not only these witches. Every witch that had ever lived.

She would get the power of one hundred witches back.

She could already feel it in her bones. The knot was tightening in her belly. Pleasure or dread, she didn't know.

It was neither. A pair of strong arms had encircled her waist.

For a moment, she thought she was back in her dream.

The same familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"You did it, love. The coven is broken. The witches scattered." His mouth hovered over her neck. "There will be no third massacre. Silas is defeated."

Bonnie leant into his touch.

"Now, let's stop wasting time here. Let's go _finish _him."

Her mind was suddenly clear. Crystal clear.

Of course, they weren't done. This wouldn't be the end. Her vengeance had just started. Her mouth curled up in a smile.

"Let's," she whispered back and the witches in her hold dropped to the ground, shaking and panting, frightened and out of breath.

Bonnie turned away and let herself fall into him, her head on his shoulder.

Caroline and Stefan ran to her, but Klaus warned them off.

"She's coming with _me_."

"Take your hands off of her," Stefan demanded angrily.

"The witch is _mine_, Stefan. Or have you not learned that yet?" Klaus glowered, smirking.

"This is your work. _You_'ve done this to her."

Klaus sniggered in disdain. "I thought Silas was our _real_ problem."

"I was wrong."

"Well, that's your mistake, isn't it? And as much as I would like to take credit, it was not my work. It was _ours_," he replied, grip tightening around Bonnie's waist. She murmured into the hollow of his neck.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried and her beautiful, bright eyes were staring straight at him, pleading and desperate.

Caroline. His weakness. The girl he couldn't have.

For a brief moment, he felt a twinge in his heart. Not regret, not remorse. It was something more poisonous; the knowledge that this was the moment he would lose her forever.

Choose between light and darkness.

Would he give up the queen for the girl?

What did he truly want?

_I want to be king, _he realized. _I want to be king._

His choice was clear.

"Leave, little vampire," he told her, his voice turning cold and indifferent. "I have no use for you anymore."

The blonde vampire gasped, shocked by the cruelty of his words. She had never lost hope that, deep down, she could control him. That, deep down, he loved her.

She thought she was the only one who could make him change his mind. She thought she had power over him.

"So this is who you really are -"

"I said leave before I _make_ you."

"No!"

He bared his teeth at her threateningly. "Don't push me. I can stop your heart in the blink of an eye."

"You won't."

Klaus smiled. His eyes bore into hers.

"Come to me, then, and find out," he said softly. Stefan realized he was trying to compel her.

He grabbed Caroline and pulled her to him.

"Stefan, we can't -"

"He's not going to kill Bonnie. He needs her. But he could kill _you_."

"But he can't take her!"

"Watch me," Klaus replied and in the next moment, he was gone.

* * *

Bonnie realized she had exerted herself a little too much tonight. It hadn't been as painful or as consuming as in the past. Once she had accepted who she was and what she wanted, it was easier to let Expression out of its cage. Still, it took a toll on her.

She leant against the window pane to cool off her burning forehead.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

Window pane. Window.

A thousand lights were reflected in her eyes.

Buildings as tall as the sky were glittering in the dark. Crowded streets shimmered down below and tiny cars chased each other in flashes of red and blue.

She couldn't even see the people, they were invisible.

_Where_ was she?

She looked around her.

She was in a room of some sorts. A gigantic, opulent, very expensive-looking bedroom, judging by the bed in the middle.

She could probably fit her entire house in it.

Nothing in the room was left to the imagination. The ceiling was absurdly high, the decor was extravagant but sparse at the same time. Tasteful.

The furniture was marble and African blackwood. The covers on the bed were Swiss Voile.

She realized she was sitting in an elegant sofa by a tall window that went up to the ceiling. And that's when she noticed; there were windows everywhere. There were no real walls.

She clambered to her feet shakily and looked down at the world underneath her.

She was on the second floor of what looked like a small villa. There was a terrace on the ground floor. A terrace on the roof of another building. She almost felt like throwing up. Her imagination was playing tricks on her.

Bonnie stepped out of the room carefully. She wasn't sure what she would find.

She looked around her in awe. The same luxurious rooms, only now glowing in a pool of light.

More and more windows, everywhere. She was surrounded by windows and she could see there were no other apartments.

And that's when she realized this was a -

"The Ty Warner Penthouse Suite."

She felt his presence even before he spoke.

Bonnie whirled around and there he was, dressed in an impeccable suit, standing by a glass door.

"The most expensive penthouse in Manhattan, naturally."

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"We're in New York?"

"What gave it away?" he grinned.

"Why are we here?" she asked, feeling a chill run down her arm.

"Nowhere else was good enough. Only the best would do for the most powerful witch in the world."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Is this your way of winning me over?"

"Haven't I already won you over?" he asked, staring at her suggestively.

Bonnie felt naked. He always made her feel like she'd just come out of bed.

"Whatever this is, I'm not coming with you, Klaus. You're not going to convince me. And don't think _this_ impresses me," she said, gesturing at the lavish rooms around her.

"I didn't expect it would. A queen is never impressed by her castle."

Bonnie felt a jolt of pleasure she quickly tried to suppress. Her heartbeat sped up.

"I'm not a queen. I'm a witch."

"No, you are _my_ queen and _my_ witch."

Bonnie scoffed.

"How many times do I have to say this? I. Don't. Belong. To. You."

"Yes, we've had this conversation before, darling. But I remember you writhing under my touch at the end of it."

Bonnie glared daggers at him.

He was pushed right through the glass door. It was a miracle he didn't break it.

Klaus laughed, lifting himself up.

"I suppose you need more coercing. Very well."

Bonnie walked up to him.

"You picked the wrong location." All the windows around them started vibrating dangerously.

Klaus stood his ground, waiting for her to come to him.

"On the contrary. I knew you'd enjoy...throwing a little tantrum."

Bonnie growled and five upper windows shattered instantly.

Klaus grinned, licking his lips.

"Oh, you can do better than that."

Bonnie smirked and raised the fallen shards of glass, aiming them at his body. Three other windows smashed into smithereens behind her.

The beautiful chandelier hanging over the study room fell from above and burst into a thousand little sparks, blinding him momentarily.

She threw Klaus in the pool of broken glass on the floor and dug the sharp shards into his skin, enjoying his aches and groans.

His suit was in a miserable state by now.

She straddled him and pushed him down when he tried to get up. His skull was crushed into glass. He screamed as a sliver of glass entered the base of his neck.

Bonnie watched with barely concealed glee. She was enjoying this far too much.

"Let's see who's throwing a tantrum now."

Klaus chuckled, coughing up blood.

"You can't kill me, love. You know you can't. Not without killing others. Too much - too _many_ are at stake."

"I know that."

"You can't make me go away, either. You, of all people, should know that," he said, looking up at her with wicked eyes.

Bonnie clenched her fists on his shirt.

"Once I'm in your life, I'm here to stay."

"That was _not_ our deal," she spat.

"No, our deal was, I leave Mystic Falls and take you with me. And seeing as we're not in Mystic Falls..."

"_Silas_ is in Mystic Falls! You just left the town to the oldest immortal in the world!"

"Silas has no interest there without _you_. I'm tired of chasing him. Let him come to _us_."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He _will_."

And suddenly she was the one pinned to the ground and she felt the sting of a thousand blades on her skin. She tasted glass on her tongue. Her own medicine.

Klaus towered over her, grinning.

"But we shouldn't wait for Silas to die in order to enjoy what the world has to offer. Wouldn't you agree?"

She scowled at him, even as she felt her skin healing from the deep cuts. Expression had its many perks.

"And I'm a bit hurt you're acting so cold. After all, I came for you tonight, didn't I?"

Bonnie snorted.

"You were _late_. And you weren't supposed to kill three witches."

"Well, you weren't supposed to torture five. I suppose we're even."

"Not even close."

"Still, I did come up with the plan to use Abby. And I secured half its execution."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"_Please_. You weren't even _there_ for half of it."

"But I kept my word. Expression hasn't been taken from you, your mother is safe and the third massacre will never happen. So... I'd say I am entitled to a reward."

His hand glided up her warm, bloody legs. His fingers pushed in small shards that were stuck to her skin.

She hissed in pain.

His thumb traced her already soaked panties and enjoyed her sharp intake of breath.

"I told you you'd be writhing under my touch again."

Bonnie eyed him with mischief. He knew the battle was almost over.

"All right, let me give you your reward."

He was pushed back by a strong wave of magic and collapsed into several shelves of books.

Well, maybe not entirely over.

"Careful, love. Forty thousand a night," he managed to say before she aimed two large armchairs at him.

He ducked in time, but didn't make it very far, because his head burst into a thousand aneurysms.

He was pushed out onto the terrace through one of the already broken windows.

Bonnie watched calmly from afar.

"Couldn't we do this little foreplay in the bedroom?" Klaus asked, grimacing in pain. "The terrace is rather uncomfortable."

Bonnie was about to respond with an increased dosage of aneurysms, but quite suddenly, she felt a quake in her magic. The exhaustion she had felt before was finally shutting her down. It was clouding her senses. She had forgotten how much she had exerted herself.

Klaus noticed a change in her instantly.

He smiled, licking his lips.

Just as expected. He knew she would tire, not before long.

The study room was completely wrecked. He expected she would do the same to the other rooms. He imagined having her in every single one of them.

Klaus chuckled. She was definitely worth the aneurysms.

Bonnie rubbed her forehead, trying to pull herself together. She wasn't _nearly_ finished with him.

She saw her next target; a beautiful piano standing on a dais right above the broken windows. It would be her last bit of magic for the night.

But before she could act, Klaus had already pushed her down roughly on its smooth, black surface.

"Now, now. Leave it alone. I'd like to play for you later."

"Of course you play the piano, you're a cliché -"

But she had to swallow her words, because he had pulled down her panties from her dress and his fingers and mouth were already on her wet sex. He was tired of waiting and he gave her no warnings.

Even though she was beyond exhausted, she couldn't help the instant spark of electricity that ran through.

Her feet clumsily opened up for him on the hard surface.

They seemed to have a thing for those.

Her dress was now over her breasts and she pulled it off completely.

A strong gust of wind turned her flesh into goosebumps. She shouldn't have broken so many windows. The cool night air was making her shiver.

Klaus wrenched her bra free with one hand, keeping his head and mouth occupied. She wondered how he managed to do that.

His fingers splayed over her breast, kneading and playing cruelly, not waiting for her to get comfortable or relax.

This wasn't _about_ that. This was about control.

She tried to move, but he was more powerful than her now. The same hand pinned her down and trailed fire across her nipples, scratching and teasing.

His tongue and teeth bit and licked mercilessly at her folds and she felt more pain than pleasure, which made her all the more aroused.

Her toes landed ungracefully on the piano keys. She heard a stream of cacophonic sounds. She realized one of them was her own voice.

"Or...maybe you'll play for me," Klaus spoke, lips hovering over her mound.

He delved back in, spreading her legs further, making her body twist into a painful position.

"K-Klaus!" she screamed as his fingers wrenched the pleasure out of her. His tongue felt like a shard of glass.

"_Nik_," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her thigh. "Call me Nik."

She wondered if she had heard wrong.

_Niklaus_. That was his name.

She pretended she hadn't heard.

It wasn't hard. His mouth was back where it belonged. And she screamed again and again.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, the Ty Warner Penthouse exists in real life. And yes, there's a piano in the Suite:)

Sorry to leave it there, but next chapter will probably be one huge lemon and a bit of plot. Until then :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, yes, I got a bit busy in the last month, but I think it's safe to say I'm freer now. I always long for the moment when I can write again but you don't always get what you want ;)

But holy shit, I am just speechless. I never thought I'd get over 10 reviews on my first fanfic, so I am pretty much in shock right now. I am immensely grateful for your support. I was always sort of anxious about posting my stuff. So thank you for having my back.

Shoutouts to everyone: **Brittany (yey, someone liked the mother/daughter moment!), leni18, brynnbrigham, Cinders and Brimstone (if only this were a youtube video:)) ), LeilaniStar, diehardromantic (no, YOU are awesome), Ice Moon 14, ZombieSavior (yep, you summed it up perfectly, lame backstory and focus on the wrong things), Stacie, jules (thank you, school is finally behind me:) ), Babaksmiles, michelle3737, Guest, Dannya1980, luv4ed (well, I think it can still go both ways, even if Bonnie is more suitable for him. I wrote that note more to let people know I don't hate Caroline, or anything like that :) anyways, thank you for the kind words and helpful comments, I'm going to keep in mind what you said:) ) , toooldforfanfic, beautifulcurare (yey, someone like the draining scene! "no marshmallow Klaus here" should be a bumper sticker, for real) , Chaosinchains91, babyshan211 (yeah, Marcel DEFINITELY makes me want to reconsider, but I'm still on the fence about the show), Guest, babinefertiti, evicarstairs.  
**

This chapter is a bit shorter than the one before because this is basically more smut than plot (I warned you in the previous one), although I think it does hit several important emotinal scenes, wink wink. Next chapter will get back to Bonnie and Klaus' next move against Silas. There will also be the issue of whether Bonnie stays with Klaus...

Until then, I leave you with the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"You'll love this one."

Bonnie gripped his collar as she rose up and down his shaft, exhausted but tireless. She could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes; of pleasure or pain, she wasn't sure.

She wanted to feel his hands around her body. But of course, he was playing the piano.

"It's called Sleepless Night," he murmured, his voice only a little out of breath.

Bonnie inhaled the musky scent of his skin as she burrowed her face in his neck and clamped her mouth shut. She was too proud to scream again. Her throat was a little sore anyway.

He had tortured her before, when she was lying on the piano. He had played Gershwin for her at an impossible speed, while his tongue had drawn dizzy, rapid circles around her clit.

"Since we are in Manhattan..." he trailed off.

She had no idea how he managed to stay so focused and play such a complicated piece and still...do what he did.

All she knew was that she was depleted and she still wanted more. This had never happened to her before. He had unlocked some strange, foreign yearning in her. She could not stop, even if she wanted to.

And she really wanted to, but she just _couldn't_.

She had never felt this kind of craving with Jeremy. They had slept together a couple of times and it had been sweet and clumsy, but she had never reached this pitch of pleasure.

Klaus already knew how to work her body even when he wasn't even touching her.

It wasn't fair.

In the back of her mind, she was already trying to figure out an escape. In the back of her mind, she was halfway back to Mystic Falls. In the back of her mind, she told herself this was just one night in a hotel.

Just like the night before.

Only now it was the second night they were together and she was straddling him. And she liked it. Oh, she really liked it, which was all kinds of bad.

If you had told her three days ago she would be stifling screams of pleasure in an Original's arms, she would have laughed.

Klaus suddenly moved his hips in such a way as to hit a sensitive spot inside her and she yelped into his shoulder.

It was frustrating how he kept playing as if no one was there.

And he was a skilled player. She didn't know much about music, but whatever he was playing, it sounded good. She wondered how many hundreds of years he had practiced.

Her hands traveled from his collar, to the torn buttons of his shirt. It looked expensive. Good. He was not perfect and impeccable, as usual.

She squirmed underneath him, trying to feel that jolt again, but he wasn't helping her anymore.

She frowned. Was he expecting her to do something?

Because she was on the brink again and all she wanted was to let the pleasure wash over her.

She pulled him to her, trying to give him a clue.

Klaus smirked and planted a soft kiss on her shoulder. He continued playing.

Bonnie almost wanted to scream in frustration. He liked to play games. He sometimes stopped right when she was about to let go.

She wanted to pull away from his hold and not give him the satisfaction of knowing she was powerless.

But her body had a mind of its own. _What if you got bold?_ her body said.

Without thinking much about it, she lowered her hands even further and wrapped her hands around his length. She ran her fingers over the shaft testingly, pulling him out of her.

The sensation was very odd. She had never done this with Jeremy.

Klaus' fingers paused over the keys. He was not sure what was happening. This was the first time she was taking initiative since their first night when she'd stormed into his house. He was not a little curious.

Bonnie felt her heart beating against her chest wildly.

It was now or never.

Slowly, she lowered herself between his legs. She had no idea what she was doing.

She just knew she wanted to try.

Her hands were still holding him. Klaus felt himself grow fully erect. He looked down at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Bonnie, you don't have to -"

But she silenced him when she gently placed her mouth over his tip, almost as if she were making sure it tasted right. She let out a small breath before her tongue darted further. It made him shudder from head to toe.

Then he was entirely in her mouth and a strange sensation of being dropped in the unknown seized him.

It was obvious she hadn't done this before. She was clumsy at best.

But something about her submission made his insides twist.

She was kneeling in front of him, her warm, long hair hiding that face, those eyes, those lips...

Her teeth grazed the sensitive skin without knowing that she was doing so, her tongue swirled around his length with the innocence of someone eating an ice cream. And it undid him, bit by bit.

Her fingers moved up and down his shaft, but they weren't fast enough. She was unwinding him slowly, almost as if she were turning a clock.

It didn't matter.

He groaned, his fingers hitting random keys, without consequence.

It wasn't so much what she was doing, but the thought that it was _her_, the sweet, innocent little witch, the saviour, the martyr, the goody-two-shoes that had her lips around his cock.

One moment she was throwing him across the room like a scorned goddess, the next she was pleasing him like an inexperienced teenager.

He could not reconcile the two. He knew he wanted her to forego her old self and give in to her dark side. He wanted her to _become_ Expression. It was the only way he wanted her. The only she would be his.

But he wondered whether this side of her could be...useful as well.

Her hot mouth was moving tortuously slow. Either she was taking revenge for the screams he had got out of her, or she wanted to take her time.

Bonnie found she rather enjoyed the taste of him. She was deriving much more pleasure from hearing his sharp intakes of breath than she thought she would.

There was just something mesmerizing about the tilt of his head whenever her lips left his cock and then swiftly returned.

She nudged the tip with her tongue and enjoyed the stiffness. Her tongue danced around and around him, without ever going any faster.

Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her scalp.

His fingers were buried in her hair.

She felt like gagging as he pushed his length further down her throat, but she only made a small noise of discomfort and opened her mouth further.

She felt generous, she felt powerful.

When Klaus felt he was close to release, he yanked her by the hair and pulled her up. She wasn't even sure how he'd spun her around but her hands landed on the lid and he was already at her entrance and when he pushed himself inside her desperately, she felt her walls pulsing and her heart coming to a stop.

She leant into the piano as he fucked her mercilessly. She could feel the wood vibrating under her. Her body slammed into the keys with the speed of a hammer. There was no other noise. They were both breathing hard and panting.

This was the third...fourth time...she couldn't keep count anymore. And it was only two nights ago that she was sitting alone, contemplating how miserable she was.

His fingers dug viciously into her hips, stretching her skin, bringing her to him violently after every penetration.

She could feel his laboured breath on the nape of her neck and the weight of his body on her back and it made her want to turn around and witness him in that state.

They were going at a mad pace now. Her skin was getting red from the friction.

She wasn't even sure if this was Expression or something else. All she knew was that she needed him to fuck her even harder.

It's as if all these years she'd missed out on something, a great big secret. It's like everyone else had been loved, except her.

Suddenly, Klaus' shriek broke the silence.

"Fuuuck!"

Bonnie shut her eyes, unable to understand why she was paralyzed. Then it washed over her, wave after wave and she let out a choked, gurgling noise.

Everyone else had been loved. And she was still not loved. This wasn't love.

But she didn't care.

She wanted more. Now. Fast. Hard.

His hips kept moving along with hers, on and on, digging deeper and deeper, until they could feel their bones colliding. His fingers were pinching and pulling and her walls throbbed painfully from the previous climax. His cock was moving, quicker than humanly possible, inside her and she was being sliced in two, in three, in four, in a billion little parts and she could do nothing, _nothing_ to quicken or slow his pace. Nothing would and _could_ prevent the next moments and that knowledge made her crash.

Her head hit the lid and she had to bite down on the wood.

"Oh Jesus fu..." she murmured weakly, not even able to scream. No longer able to scream.

The pleasure had sundered her vocal cords. She kept opening her mouth, but nothing came out, except the strangled noises of a someone dying.

She was going to die, she knew she was going to die. She felt the third orgasm build up.

She was physically spent and her body instinctively drew towards someone, _him_, gluing herself to his chest, seeking shelter, because she knew she couldn't do it, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the pressure growing in her belly. Growing and growing and growing...

A string of incoherent words came out of her lips, begging him to stop, begging him to make it stop because she was not going to make it.

Then from those giant heights - that precious moment between release and torment - she fell, she fell hard and she fell fast.

Bonnie shattered into herself until every nerve of her body was crying out in agony and even the breeze coming through the broken windows made her skin burn a thousand fires. She sank her teeth into her lips and let out a growl, a deep, dark growl of an animal, before collapsing into him completely, unable to hold on to anything anymore. He held her in place and chuckled in her ear.

"Remember this, Bonnie. Remember this moment. Remember my touch. This is how an Original fucks. You will never feel anything like it."

She realized then that, until now, he'd held back. He'd only shown her half of what he could do.

She thought she'd reached the peak with him. She thought he'd made her scream like no one else. But that was it. There could be nothing beyond a scream. His name, screamed over and over again. That was the limit, nothing else beyond it.

And yet there was.

There was silence.

The silence of someone who had no power to call out what was singing inside of her. The silence of too much noise. The screams were all in her head, but her mouth was sealed.

And she was glad, glad he had waited to show her. She wouldn't have been ready for it.


End file.
